


Art for Hollow Earth

by Shuu (Shuufleur)



Series: Big Bang Art [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, The End 'Verse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'art que j'ai créé pour la fanfic Hollow Earth de Kandai dans le cadre du Big Badaboum 2015 !<br/>This is the art for Kandai's fanfic <i>Hollow Earth</i>, for Big Badaboum 2015, a French Big Bang Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Hollow Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



> Yeah. I'm glad I could do this art. (And super glad it was for a French Big Bang Challenge)
> 
> I had so much fun making Dean's poster. Inspired from a (French) [tuto](http://www.collectif-team8.com/tuto-photoshop-affiche-batman-v-superman/#) of Team8, I tried to recreate the atmosphere. And have a bit of End Verse feels.
> 
> French peeps, if you're interested: the fic changes the episode The End by switching Sam and Dean. Sam is the one to travel to the future.

**Poster  
**

** **

 

**Dean's Poster**

** **

 

**Sam's Poster**

** **

 

**Part separators**

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
